1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toaster cover control device with fireproofing function and application method thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, toaster device or oven is an appliance which is common in household and commercial use. Conventional toaster device may or may not include a cover. The operation of toaster device with cover usually involves an application method in which when the set time which is preset by a user is reached, the cover will be open and then the slice of bread on a toaster frame will be lifted by a support of the toaster device. This kind of toaster device will first open the cover even when the bread inside the toaster device is burning and is on fire, hence imposing a safety hazard in the operation of the toaster device. For example, when the size of the bread being put inside the toaster device is small, when the time that the bread stays inside the toaster device is prolonged for some reasons, or when the bread is stuck and could not be lifted, and therefore is kept toasting inside the toaster device, the bread inside the toaster device will probably burn to fire. If the cover is open automatically at this point, the user may get burnt or the things around the toaster device may burn and cause fire accident. Accordingly, this kind of toaster device has imposed a really great safety hazard.